The Doctor and Scarlet
by Jessiegreaves
Summary: Scarlet meets a strange man called the doctor but was their meeting just by chance or was it destiny who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first meeting

There was once a man, not an ordinary man; in fact he was the most un-normal magnificent man there ever was and ever will be, his name was: The Doctor.

Now The Doctor was a very lonely man, but that didn't stop him from traveling through all time and space to every planet and galaxy imaginable. In fact he loved being alone or so he thought till one day…

This day was just an ordinary for me and you the sun shining away in fresh morning American sky, that kind of sun that looks glorious and warm but at the same time bitterly cold, the birds were singing to each other and the people and children going out to school, work and shopping, so just an ordinary day till…

A clumsy girl, who was rather pretty, came running down the street she was wearing a sky blue frilly skirt with Undernet to her knees with black edging round it, she had a black blouse with a white rim around the end of the short sleeve on with the diner logo on, she had white ankle socks on and black dolly shoes.

She worked in a Diner

She was running down the street with her head in her hands crying then she suddenly looked up and there stood right in front of her was a bright blue T.A.R.D.I.S, it looked so old but yet so new at the same time

"I didn't think these were in London anymore"

She circled the box and stopped again to look at the front of it. She raised her right hand to knock on the door and then decided against it, she looked at it a last time and turned away to carry on walking home.

"What's the matter why didn't you knock, you wanted to"

The girl turned back around and she was looking at a very strange man, he was wearing a tweed jacket, a pale pink shirt, the reddest braces and a red bowtie, navy blue pants and black shoes. This man's eyes were like his blue box they look ancient but new at the same time.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor who are you?"

"I'm Scarlet, The Doctor? Doctor what?"

"Just The Doctor but call me Doctor"

"What's with the Bowtie?"

"I wear bowties, bowties are cool"

He gave Scarlet a beaming smile. Even though Scarlet was brought up never to talk to strangers there was something about this man that she just trusted him in fact as soon as they first saw each other she felt that she could trust him with her life.

"I didn't know they made Police Boxes like this anymore and I didn't think that they had them in London anymore."

"Arrr that's because it isn't an ordinary police box, it's my Time And Relative Dimension In Space but call her the T.A.R.D.I.S for short."

Scarlet raised one eyebrow and was thinking what on earth he just said.

"Do you live in this "_TARDIS_" then?"

"Live in it, I travel through all time and space in my TARDIS isn't she lovely"

"In that tiny little thing I bet it is a bit squashed up in there and where would you sleep you can't seriously travel in that"

"Well yes I do, would you like to have a look, you might be surprised"

Scarlet raised her hand to the TARDIS door handle and looked at The Doctor. He raised his eyebrows. She pulled like it said to do on the sign but it didn't open.

"Oh sorry you push it"

"Why does it say pull then?"

"Little mistake"

She pushed the door open, she expected there to be just a little table with a lamp and a telephone but no, it was like a whole new wondrous universe just in that tiny Police Box. She looked at the whole condole room and was amazed

"That's impossible"

"Arrr but it isn't you can see for yourself"

Scarlet ran outside and ran all the way round the TARDIS, that was The Doctors favourite part of showing someone his TARDIS. She ran back round to the front.

"Its bigger on the inside"

" They always say that"

Scarlet looked at The Doctor again and at the TARDIS and ran away right down the road right into her house and she didn't look back, locked all the doors and sat down with a cup of warm tea to warm her up and at wondering if that had really happened.

The Doctor stood there looking after her and was puzzled to why she ran away he said to him self

"Each to their own I suppose"

What The Doctor didn't know was that he had just met the girl that would save his life.

What Scarlet didn't realise was that her life would now never be the same ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarlet woke up the next morning and sat up in bed, she wondered whether the previous night's event really happened or whether it was just a dream. She got out of bed washed her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed for another day at work. Scarlet hated work for the staff picked on her all the time and made her do everything but scarlet needed the job so she put up with it.

She locked the door and started to walk to work; she turned the corner at Albert Street and bumped right into a bright blue TARDIS.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream, which means…"

"Yep, that means I'm real Scarlet"

"So it is all real then the bigger on the inside, you, and what are you?"

"I'm a time lord"

"A time what"

"A time lord, the last one as well"

"What happened to the rest of them?"

"I killed them"

"Oh, what are you doing here, out of all time and space like you say, why here, now?"

"I don't know yet, the TARDIS brought me here I don't know why though yet? Have you noticed anything strange going on here?"

"now that you mention it yes I have, people going missing, well first they start going nasty and totally ignoring everyone and just walk around like a zombie, then they hide away in their house and will not answer the door to anyone then they just totally disappear completely without a trace of evidence were they have gone"

"Huuuummm, do you know were the last disappearance was?"

The Doctor has a worried face on, he tried not to show it but Scarlet could see it.

"Ye it was at 21 Kingston Road, the woman who lived their disappeared only last week"

"Well then, are you up for the craziest day of your life?"

The Doctor had a slightly crazy smile on his face, Scarlet thought what should she do; got to work and get laughed at and have to do everything or go with this crazy man who she does not really know and go in search for people that disappear? Scarlet hesitated.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows with a huge grin on his face and started to run off.

"Wait for me"

Scarlet ran after him

The Doctor suddenly stopped, and brought out his sonic screwdriver from the inner pocked of his jacket, I was scanning the area.

"What's, that bleeping, and why did you stop here? This isn't Kingston Road"

"Something has being here, something not of this world, something evil, oh and this is a sonic screwdriver"

"You mean an evil alien of some sort"

"If you put it like that the ye"

The Doctor was joking but he had a serious look on his face, he knew what the evil alien was but he didn't want to tell scarlet for he knew it would scare scarlet, for let's just say if you thought the Dalek's were bad then this alien is really bad.

"Do you know what the thing is?" Scarlet had a interested look, and really wanted to know what this invader was and if it would threaten earth or even if it was linked to the mysterious disappearances.

"Yes I do"

"What is it then?"

"An alien Ranger"

"What's on of them?"

"An alien Ranger is sent by someone, to kill another thing. The Ranger must have been sent to kill whatever is making these disappearances happen"

The Doctor had a concerned expression on his face which Scarlet could not understand, she though it was good for the disappearances might stop if this Ranger kills whatever it is.

"Well that's not so bad then; is it?"

"Well let's just say, it will not leave Earth till it has found what it has come for, and it will just destroy anything in its path from people to the biggest buildings made in the world, nothing can make it change its mind, once his mission has been given there is no turning back. Oh not a single weapon or missile of mankind or this galaxy will even scratch it never mind destroy it."

"I'm going to die"

"Hopefully not if you stick with me"

"I'd best stay close then"

The Doctor had is sonic screwdriver out and was following the trace of the Ranger, with Scarlet close behind him, looking back every 2 minutes.

Pretty soon they came to a deserted street, the street had been like this for as long as Scarlet could remember or so she thought!

The Doctor and Scarlet soon heard big heavy metal boots scraping along the floor coming from round on of the house's overgrown gardens.


End file.
